


Знаешь

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Captain Ichigo, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаешь, ты остался единственным, кто...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаешь

Знаешь, ты остался единственным, кто помнит меня.

Ичиго - точнее, Куросаки-сотайчо - шел по темным, затхлым коридорам Мукена. Этаж за этажом, вниз, вниз, вниз - все дальше во тьму, чувствуя, как давит сверху эта безумно-молчаливая тишина. "Темно, хоть глаз выколи", так вроде говорят - говорили? - в Генсее. Ичиго не был в Генсее слишком давно, чтобы вспомнить, как там говорили. И о чем.

Ичиго не был в Генсее с тех пор, как умерла Рукия. Рукия Куросаки.

Ичиго помнит, как восхищенно смотрели на них каких-то триста лет назад - на миниатюрную, ледяную Рукию и статного гобантай-тайчо, как переплетались на ветру их отросшие волосы - уголь и пламя, рыжее и черное. И помнит, как закрылись темные глаза, как сорвался с губ последний вздох. Почему, хоть шинигами, по сути, являются всего лишь уплотненной реяцу, "душой", которой не нужно дышать, есть, пить - они умирают, когда им отрывают голову или пронзают сердце? Разве это не странно? Разве сердце и голова - это не части материального тела, разве у души может быть мозг и артерии? Почему же тогда Рукия -его маленькая, изумительная, смелая Рукия - погибла, когда коготь пустого пронзил ее в левой части груди?

Ичиго не любил Рукию.

Рукия была кем-то, кто связывал его с его человеческой жизнью - с Орихиме, после смерти потерявшей память и обитавшей сейчас где-то во втором десятке районов Руконгая, с Чадом, так и не найденным в Сейретее, с Исидой - убившимся в результате какого-то эксперимента с реяцу квинси и в результате развеявшим свою душу... С Юзу и Карин. С отцом. С матерью, о которой у него почти не осталось воспоминаний. Где они теперь? Там, куда попадают шинигами после своей - окончательной - второй смерти? 

От этих размышлений хотелось напиться - желательно, в компании Кьераку-сотайчо, вот кто мог виртуозно споить даже меноса - но, к сожалению, это было невозможно в связи... В связи с тем, что Кьераку больше не было. Просто не было.

Ичиго предпочитал говорить это безликое-равнодушное-гадкое "не было", чем "мертв". Окончательно мертв. Ауу, Ваше Величество Укитаке-сан, может, это и не вы создали Общество Душ, и даже не предыдущий Король, но, может, вы все же знаете, куда уходят шинигами после смерти?

Укитаке молчал. Не слышал, видимо. Вот тебе и Король Душ - Бог, по-местному - Всезнающий и Всемогущий. Ни-фи-га.

Да и те, у кого Ичиго привык находить ответы на любые вопросы, тоже молчали - старик Зангецу все больше спал где-то в глубине души, а Хичиго, понявший что его подколки больше не раздражают "короля" - это случилось лет через сто пятьдесят после смерти, когда у пустого закончилась фантазия - стал каким-то смурным и тихим. 

Ичиго скучал по безумным временам своей жизни.

Нда. Вот кто бы выбил всю дурь из его головы, так это Ренджи, под конец жизни ставший едва ли не надменнее и консервативнее, чем почивший Бьякуя - молодой Ренджи, образца года эдак две тысячи трехсотпятидесятого по Генсейскому летоисчислению. Он бы настучал по звонкой и пустой, видимо, черепушке Куросаки своим костяным Забимару, а затем бы поржал над его глупым видом. Эх, Ренджи, Ренджи, ты единственный, кто мог вытащить Куросаки-сотайчо из пучин депрессии. И что? Помогло это умение тебе, когда шинигами - настоящий Бог Смерти, не эти... Проводники и полупроводники - в смысле, недавние выпускники Академии - пришел за тобой?

А остальные?

Почему-то в Мукене его голову всегда посещают такие странные мысли. Тоширо - "для тебя... Вас, Главнокомандующий - Хитсугая-тайчо!" - бы понял. Всегда понимал, и помогал держаться на плаву - потому что остался последним из того поколения, которое помнило. Помнил еще, каким Куросаки был, пока был жив - как погружался в глубины отчаяния и выныривал, когда друзьям нужна была помощь. Все ради друзей, ради капитанов, лейтенантов, рядовых, квинси, шинигами, подчиняющих, пустых - ради всех тех, кого называл друзьями.

Вот только сейчас рядом нет никого. Ни одного друга. И вылезать из-под мягкого, темного и, честно говоря, удушающего одеялка жалости к себе не хочется совершенно.

Ради кого?

Ни-ко-го.

Последняя ступенька. Сверху падает тусклый свет, преодолевший тысячи метров и сотни преград, чтобы создать идеально ровный, четко очерченный серовато-желтый круг. Вот только мотыльков здесь нет, чтобы слетаться на огонек этой гигантской лампы. Единственный, кто мог бы показаться мотыльком - белоснежным безглазым мотыльком с щупальцами - к сожалению, лишен Хогиоку, которое позволяло принять эту форму.

Айзен сидит за кругом света. В темноте, как обычно, улыбаясь. Сперва даже не понять, что он на нижних уровнях Мукена,а не на собрании своей - дорогой - Эспады. Кружка чая, по крайней мере, смотрелась бы вполне органично, несмотря на то, что одежда на экс-капитане сейчас черная, а не белая.

\- Привет, что ли, Соуске, - склоняет голову к плечу Ичиго и дергает себя за длинные рыжие волосы. Взгляд единственного открытого глаза Айзена сразу прикипает к этому яркому всполоху - Ичиго не вступает в круг света, но волосы огнем горят даже в окружающей тьме. Айзен не говорит ни слова, только улыбка его становится мягкой и всепрощающей - после такой улыбки даже самые отвязные его подчиненные, вроде Джируги или Джагерджака начинали мямлить и отводить взгляд. Вот только у Ичиго есть что-то похожее в арсенале - рядовые шинигами даже спорят, есть ли сдерживающее кидо с номером где-то во второй тысяче, которое могут создать только те, кто по силам равен Королю Душ, под названием "Фирменный хмурый взгляд сотайчо" -поэтому улыбочка Айзена его не пробирает. Ему, так-то, вообще плевать. - А я тут тебя... освобождать пришел, - зачем-то говорит Ичиго, разжимая руку - на пол падает мертвое тело, которое он тащил за собой по сотням ступеней, ведущих в Мукен. Несколько кидо - и начинается процесс распечатывания ключей оков.

\- Не боишься, Ичиго? - усмехаясь, спрашивает Айзен.

\- Да мне плевать, - приподнимает бровь Куросаки, с интересом наблюдая за свечением кидо над трупом. Ответ заставляет Айзена подавиться воздухом, а затем - тихо засмеяться.

\- Не поверишь - мне тоже, - Айзен смеется, совсем тихо, но останавливаться, кажется, не собирается.

\- Всего-то семьсот лет прошло, и ты уже сдался? - Ичиго приподнимает голову, смотря в лицо Соуске. Ему правда интересно - он-то думал, что давний враг его развлечет, создаст какую-нибудь проблему, которую придется решать следующую сотню лет... Хотя - какой враг? Помощь в борьбе с Яхве была весьма кстати, и это искупило вину Айзена перед Куросаки. К тому же...

\- Я понял, что ощущает Король Душ, запертый в своих оковах, - о, да, Ичиго и сам помнит тот странный прозрачный осколок с заключенным в него недоразвитым телом, так легко расколовшийся от одного-единственного удара Яхве. - И мне это не понравилось. - С левой ладони Айзена соскальзывает первая черная лента и пальцы мужчины дергаются, словно в попытке сжать руку в кулак.

\- Ну ладно... - Ичиго испытывает... Разочарование. И зачем он спускался сюда, если враг-не враг боле неспособен сделать что-то, что разгонит отчаяние тонущего в скуке и рутине Куросаки? Кажется, взгляд Ичиго выражает полное отчаяние, так как Айзен фыркает - ленты, сковывающие его реяцу, полностью разошлись и застоявшийся воздух Мукена чуть движется - и создает над головой сотайчо иллюзию парочки полупрозрачных фиолетовых облачков.

\- Семьсот лет прошло, а, Кьека? - шепчет Айзен. - Тренироваться нам придется... А тебе - заботиться обо мне, Ичиго.

\- С чего бы это? - Куросаки взмахом руки разгоняет облачка над головой. Появившееся раздражение он встречает почти что с радостью - это не отчаяние, не скука, не рутина, а значит, еще не все потеряно.

\- Думаешь, что я смогу пошевелить хоть пальцем после этих... Унылых семисот лет? - Айзен дергается, его глаза блестят - он, похоже, до безумия счастлив. Или до счастья безумен, что, впрочем, одно и то же.

Куросаки взмахивает рукой, потоки реяцу движутся, поднимая Айзена вместе с креслом. Ему предстоит еще подняться на несколько тысяч ступеней вверх - Мукен точно не создан для престарелого сотайчо - но Куросаки почти рад. Похоже, Айзену все же удастся создать ему проблемы - маленькие бытовые проблемки, которые до безумия раздражают Ичиго - которые ему придется решать. Ичиго надеется, что это займёт его на ближайшие сколько-нибудь лет.

Это того стоит, думает Ичиго, прежде чем подняться на одну ступеньку вверх.

\- Знаешь, ты остался последним, кто помнит меня, - Куросаки оборачивается к летящему вслед за ним на кресле Айзену и улыбается такой редкой в последние семьсот лет улыбкой, замечая ее полное отражение на лице Соуске.

Они последние, кто помнят друг друга.


End file.
